Invasion of Las Noches
It Begins This match takes place after Seikatsu gaining of new powers. He quickly makes his way back to his home in Shizukana Town. Once realizing that his friends are gone he quickly ran through the house screamong and shouting for his friends. "Chibusa....Koibito come on girls." Seikatsu shouted to no reply."I'm coming Chibusa, Koibito. Just hang on" Seikatsu then walked outside and realized that behind the house were craters on the earth and several tears and ruptures around the back of his house. Seikatsu then took off into the fly knowing where his friends were. "That espada" Seikatsu said as he flew through the pouring rain in the Human World. "Segunda Espada. I'm coming for you dammit" Seikatsu yelled as he flew through the sky and came through into a world of dust, emptiness and ultimate despair Hueco Mundo. Seikatsu then looked at the moon, the sadness and hopelessness he felt before was know gone as he left to confront the Segunda Espada who had killed his parents and captures his friends and even fought and almost killed his friend Fumetsu, the espada, Segunda Espada Nou. Before he could get far he was confronted by two female arrancar. "Who're you" Seikatsu asked as he glared at the girls suspiciously. "What do you want" Seikatsu said bitterly and irritated. "Answer" Now Seikatsu held his fist up as his only objecitve was to get to the espada he believed for all his suffering. "Calm down cutie" Lola as she leaned forward attempting to seduce the young warrior. 'Lola. Lulu said as she placed her hands on her partners shoulders. "This guy is after Master Nou, we shoul get serious and kill'em" Lulu said as he joined hands with Lola. "Princesa De Muerte" they both said as they winked before being consumed by a large wolf shaped purple reiatsu. Then emerged a entirely new person, a girl dresses in a beautiful long red robe with awe-inspiring black hair. "You won't touch Nou" Shar said as she pointed her blade at Seikatsu. "I don't have time for this crap dammit" Seikatsu then shunpo'd past the girl. "I'll finish you then slaughter that damn espada" Seikatsu then ran toward Shar clashing blades. Shar then moved her blade downward, flipped her body around and came once again trying to slash Seikatsu head clean off. Seikatsu then stops the point of the scythe with his bare hand as a large amount of blue spirit energy was shot out of his body and into the sky shifting the clouds into a funnel. He then walked out of the towering amount of energy and grabbed Shar neck belligerently, his pupils completely blue. "I refuse to die" Seikatsu said sharply. Seikatsu then threw her to the ground. "Move woman" Seikatsu said angrily. Shar then got up fixing her hair. She then shot a cero at him moving fast but smaller compared to other cero. Seikatsu then glared darkly as he stopped it with a single hand. "Leave! Damn idiot, if you stay I'm going to kill! Seikatsu then threw the cero at the ground forming a cloud of dust. Shar then slashed at the dust cloud tearing through it, she then jumped through. She stood there for several seconds watching Seikatsu stand in the sky above her angrily. "How dare you handle a woman like that" Shar said jokingly she then drew her scythe in closer. "You won't touch Master Nou, understand cutie". A flute was then shown hidden by Shar long sleeve, she then brought it to her lips and began to play it gentle. A soothing relaxing tone she played. Seikatsu stood in wonder. "Do something" he said annoyingly. "I already have" Shar said gently as a purplish black wolf appeared behind Seikatsu about to devour him. "What the-- he was cut off as Shar had launched a cero from below and the wolf came from his front. Seikatsu then ran from the wold heading toward the cero. He placed his sword in front of him as he flew at the attack. Then a large mass of blue energy former around Seikatsu figure. He sliced clean through the cero destroying it on contact and heading right for Shar as the wolf hurriedly chased after him. "Damn" Seikatsu said under his breath as he glanced back out of the corner of his eye to see the wolf nearing him. He then sped up dodging the wolf's attack and stopping his own in the process. He then dropped to the ground looking at Shar as the wolf layed above her. "Like my pet" Shar said as she approched the wolf to pet it. She then stopped and knelt over picking up some sand. She tossed the sand at the wold watching each tiny grain of sand become clumped together and form a large mass of stone. "That's what my powers can do" She said earnestly bringing the flute to her mouth once again. She then played a more upbeat tone as the wolf flew furiously and eargerly at Seikatsu. "Its powered by the music" Seikatsu said as he flew into the sky manuevering in the air dodging the wolf attempts to make him stone."...that...flute..." Seikatsu murmered as he constantly dodged the wolf. He then brought out a katana from a sheath hiddenn by his light brown jacket. "After you I'll kill that espada, and end all this. But looks like I have to deal with you first...I don't want to hurt you to bad though, but it can't be helped" Seikatsu said as he looked up at the sky, his eyes bewildered and his breathing uneasy. He was tense, fearful and loving this. The rush, the excitement, all of it. The intense love he had for battling..and winning was flowing through him like electricity through a circuit. Yet with all these feeling surging through him he felt remorse, he felt nonviolent and peaceful in this time of fierce battling. "Over here.." Shar pointed at Seikatsu, at the exact time the wolf flew into the fight flying through the air ghostly toward Seikatsu. "Too bad you gotta die cutie pie" Shar said sexily. "Too bad" she repeated. Seikatsu then stand in the same spot unmoved and confident as the wolf accelerated at him. "I...won't...die" Seikatsu said as he looked at his Zanpaktou. He then looked at his hands with a feeling of enthusiam coursed through his veins. "Way of Destruction Blue Fire Crash Down" Seikatsu said proudly as he shot a blast at the wolf. Much to Shar's joy it went straight throught yet Seikatsu face was unmoved, still expressing a happy go lucky grin. A wide spine chilling grin of unexplainable joy."You lose my wolf can't be touched" Shar teased closing her eyes and shaking her head confidently. They blast then continued at Shar as Seikatsu smiled happily. " I wasn't aiming at you" he said as he shunpo'd past the wolf only having his jacket catch stone proving yet again that Seikatsu speed is one of his greatest assets in battle. "I like that jacket" Seikatsu said quickly and sadly as he brutally sliced at Shar cutting her arm in a downward motion. Shar then jumped back shocked to see his outstanding speed. "...bast..bastard.." Shar barely said catching her breath. Before she could react Seikatsu was once again face to face with her. "Sorry bout' this beautiful" Seikatsu said gently as he once again cut at Shar cutting her waist horizontally, her blood showered on the ground. Seikatsu then began to walk off not looking back at all. The Real Battle Seikatsu then walked off into the barren desert. A figure then approached Seikatsu, a powerful presence then came near him. Seikatsu quickly turned facing the figure. The sand then blew, the grey towers stood near them. They looked at each other, with hate in their eyes and a willing for battle, a unquenchable bloodthirst in both of them. Without saying a thing they realized each other instantly. Nou then threw a punch at him to which Seikatsu caught with ease and threw a punch with not nearly enough force to which Nou caught with ease. They looked at each other once again deeply with anger and resentment in their eyes. As they each held each other's fist in theirs. "Seikatsu" Nou said slowly as they continued looking at each other. Far off in the distance several people stand. Observing the battle ahead of them, a monstrous battle that has only just begun. "That is the Segunda espada" Kami said slowly pointing. "The one on the left is Seikatsu Okuri. That boy is the reason I live" Kami murmered under his breath making sure that no one else had heard. "A espada..They're strong" Lisa said calmly as she watched miles awat standing upon a large grey tower. Just then a large explosion was seen by the two. They then redirected their attention back to the battle. Nou was firing off a cero one after another attempting to make space between him and his eager opponent. He shot several cero from his palm at a time effortlessly, but Seikatsu dodged them even easier, his eyes only set on victory. "Damn kid" Nou said as he hesistated and turned around to face the boy he has used shunpo to try and catch the espada off guard. Nou then grabbed the boy by the neck holding him up high and hard, choking him with one hand. Seikatsu then looked back at the espada. His emotion quickly changed from a struggling as his expression now, showed nothing, no mood, no willingness to escape. He just looked back at the espada darkly and with disgust, his eyes once again showing nothing but a deep hatred. "That's all you got" Seikatsu said coldly as he quickly unsheated his sword cutting the espada's arm freeing him from the espada's hold and putting a slash along the side of Nou's arm. Nou stared back questionagly. "That face.....just like your dad". Seikatsu shunpo'd passed Nou as a large slash appeared vertically from his shoulder down to his waist. Nou then fell to his knees dumbfounded. "You don't have the right..to take about my father...my mother..you killed them. I'm just getting revenge." Seikatsu said honestly glancing back out of his left eye seeing the espada stand once again, his wounds healed. Nou then changed the subject. "Speed won't win you this fight. You must be strong to defeat the Segunda Espada" Nou said strongly and defiantly turning and facing his younger opponent. Seikatsu without turning began to spoke his back to the espada. "I'm already stronger than you. You don't deserve my respect nor my pity nor my mercy. I will violently kill you!" Seikatsu then turned colliding his sword with the Nou's index finger much to his amazement. "Dam--" Seikatsu was cut short as the espada punched Seikatsu in his chest launching him off his feet and into a large tower behind them. "I'm not done" Nou said loudly and amusingly as he flew after the young warrior stopping him in mid air and punching him into the ground through the tower. The tower came crumbling down onto both of them. Nou then escaped. The badly hurt Seikatsu trudging out of the rubble and cloud of dust that lay behind him until he was on his knees near the espada. "I ain't done" Seikatsu said weakly. Nou then stood umimpressed and dissapointed. "When I first met you as a child. Before I killed your family you were much stronger. Many people had hopes, that you....would be a great warrior some day. Guess I was terrible wrong." Nou said shamefully as he grabbed Seikatu hair and held him up by it. He then relentlessly berated him for being weak. Seikatsu's ears were bleeding. He couldn't hear, his eyes bloodshot. He couldn't see. His will broken, he could not fight. And despite it all a enourmous amount of energy then spilled from Seikatsu as a voice he hadn't hears in so long once repeated itself, this time much different its voice louder as Seikatsu grew closer to death. "First fresh drop of blood in a battle. Makes it all worthwhile." Seikatsu heard. Before Seikatsu could realize he was standing on his feet feeling...strong. Unknowingly to him he had just tapped into a power beyond that of his comprehension. Beyond that of the espada's aswell. Nou lay only feet in front of him in his resurreccion form breathing heavily on the ground. "What the hell are you" Nou said bitterly. "I don't...know" Seikatsu said hesistantly looking at his dual katana's that lay in his hands and the espada covered in slashes and scars. Seikatsu then looked back at Nou realizing that the battlefield, the once towering grey buildings were rubble. And yet Seikatsu dosen't have a scratch on him. "What happened?" Seikatsu said frighteningly. Nou then stood. "What are you..a human...a shinigami...a hollow." Nou said while watching the boy's every move. Seikatsu then repeated himself but this time more angry. "What the hell happened" Seikatsu said shouting. Without a answer he charged at the espada swinging his blade to which Nou blocked with his rock hard hierro hand and retalliated by kicking him in the chest. Seikatsu recieved the blow hard yet came back twice as hard, this time faster. He jumped above the espada slashing downward. Nou then stopped the blow easily with both his hands and headbutted Seikatsu in the head. Seikatsu quickly fell back to his feet. "Perish Hiiro Nobi" Seikatsu then shunpo'd back, several feet away from Nou. One of his blades then changed into a red dust like substance and stayed in the air. Only leaving Seikatsu with one blade and a hilt. "You ready...espada" Seikatsu said hatefully pointing the hilt at Nou. Nou then confusingly looked at Seikatsu. "Damn idiot...a shikai. Here I thought you---" Nou was then silenced as the red dust flowed rapidly into Nou's open wounds burning his skin and scorching his very insides. Nou then hollered in pain and shock. Nou then opened his mouth to launch a cero but that to was silenced as the dust flowed into his eyes and mouth to. Once again he screamed in anguish, the espada was losing. The Truth The espada fell to his knees as he was surrounded by a dense cloud of a burning red like substance that clouded over him and follwed his every step. "This is torture. This is how it felt when you tore my parents from me, first my mom. Then my dad, and now. I'm here for revenge." Seikatsu said sharply as he walked toward Nou as the cloud of red moved upward out of Seikatsu's way. Seikatsi then moved the hilt of his former blade up moving the dust cloud higher, he continued walking toward Nou his blade extended out on top of the espada's neck. "Last words." Seikatsu said disgustingly and filled with pity for the suffering espada. The espada then looked at Seikatsu with hate. Nou then sonido'd backwards as he stood in the sky breathing heavily, far away from the cloud of red. Seikatsu then followed him into the sky. "You wish to die up here....now that I think about it...The more I want revenge the more I want Chibusa and Koibito back. Where are they!" "Wha...(Gasp)...who they....hell.....(gasp) are...they." Nou barely said as he held his stomach in agonizing pain. Seikatsu slowly brought his finger up and began to point at the espada. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. But fine play stupid. You'll tell me sooner or later." Seikatsu then once again thrustred the hilt at his oppoenents sending a cloud of red at the espada once again. "Damn" Nou said slowly as he trudged along trying to dodge the fast moving cloud. Seikatsu then twirled his hand in the sky with the hilt in hand. Creating a tornado of red surrounding the espada, slowly killing him. The espada struggled to stand, to breath and to resist the pain he was enduring yet he did not surrender. "Give up" Seikatsu said tiredly. "You're father....entrusted me...I will fulfill my duty" Nou said strongly as he ran through the tornado his fist like lighning and the sky suddenly became dark and boomed with the roar of unusual thunder. "Dios Del Rayo" Nou said as he emerged from the cloud his body repelling the dust and his body cloaked in a white lighning. "This is a ultimate technique. Anyone who sees this move will be destroyed, their body being burnt beyond recognition. Your attacks will not beat me, you sword will not cut me. You will just sit there and await death at my hands". '' Nou then punched at Seikatsu fastly. Continously hitting him in mid air and beating in him easily. After several seconds he slammed his leg down on Seikatsu sending him crashing into the ground below. Before Seiaktsu could stand Nou was in front of him. "Gran Rey Cero" Nou said as he placed his palm on Seikatsu chest. "Damn" Seiaktsu said loudly. A large blast then blasted through Seikatu leaving a hole in his chest. As Seikatsu flew through the sky seemingly defeated, beaten and unable to continue slowly crashed into a rock and fell painfully to the ground. Nou then walked over to Seikatsu. Despite how hard Seikatsu had tried he could barely see, his eyes sore his will once again damaged and his pride shattered in two. "Had enough" Seikatsu said jokingly as he stood up. Nou now angry and yelling. "Damn boy!" He then kicked Seikatsu into and through the rock sending him on his back on the sand in complete pain. Nou then stared at the half dead boy that lay in front of him. Looked him over once or twice, he then began to walk off in the opposite direction. Seconds later, "Where the hell ya think you going. We ain't done here" Seikatsu shouted as he gripped tighter clinging onto his sword in one hand and hilt in the other, never letting go, as if he was clinging to life itself. "You heard me we ain't done." Nou then sighed deeply. His body was then instantanously surrounded in lighting once again. "Stupid" Nou said under his breath. Just then Seikatsu has moved his hilt and sword in a foward thrusting motion pointed at Nou. "It won't work" Nou said loudly. Seikatsu continued smiling. Just then only feet in front of Seikatsu, exactly where the espada stand a cloud of red dust flew from the sky above onto him. Nou quickly shot a cero at the boy to retalliate. Seikatsu then parried the cero with his katana and watched as the cloud former around Nou but not yet interacting with him. "What is this" Nou said angrily. Seikatsu then dropped to his knees succumbing to his pain. "Its over" he whispered. Just then with a mere thought the cloud of dust ignited creating a violent explosion to which Seikatsu formered with him mind. The explosion then formed upward and came crashing back down as Seikatsu was controlling it. The explosoin then came crashing down blowing Seikatsu back several meters and made him crash into a already singed rock. The explosion could be felt kilometers away. Kami Kemuri and Lisa Yadomaru were quickly blinded by the explosion, they then shielded thir eyes from it as a dust cloud whipped past them. "Let's go" Kami said slowly as he began walking toward the battlefield. Lisa followed. "Seikatsu Okuri...you sure have come a long way" Kami said outloud pleased with the boy's fiery will and newfound powers. Inside a large crater, the sand of Las Noches scorched and partially on fire in some places. Nou lay inside the crater face down and defeated. "Damn...." Nou said as Seikatsu walked closer to him nearly falling down the crater and dying himself. "Espada" Seiakstu said as he knelt closer to the espada laying on the ground. "Seikatsu....I must tell you.." Nou said slowly. "You may noy believe me, but this concerns you." Seikatsu then leaned in knowing the espada was unable to fight, he wanted to know what the espada spoke of. "Years ago Aizen assigned me to kill you and your family. From birth you were powerful, Aizen knew that you're powre would rival that of his own and thus wanted me to kill you and your entire family before you could grow stronger." Nou said as he looked into Seikatsu's desperate eyes. "Your father was strong..proud man...he was peaceful yet powerful and respectable. He allowed me to live so that I may fight you one day. So that you may be meet...." Nou paused. "I fought him several times and lost all of them. My mission was to still kill you though. Unable to do so I murdered your mom out of anger, and yet you father was still kind stilll peaceful and even stronger." "Years later I had tried again to kill you and that damn father of yours...." Nou coughed his pain was to great as his legs were beginning to become dust, he continued. "Your father told me that Aizen wasn't the only one who knew of your power. A man named Kemuri. A warrior who was friend to your father. Kemuri was--" Nou then died right there and then, his entire body became dust. The Segunda Espada had died. As Seikatsu sit there angry that the espada had not finished was greeted by a outstanding amount of power in fact two outstanding powers one closer and more deadly than the other. Seikatsu was then helped out of the crater by Kami Kemuri. "I'm Kami Kemuri. Yes, I knew you're father aswell as Yoruichi. I am here, I am only alive to help you become a man. Someday you will change the world, that is what both your parents believed. You're father once saved me from a hollow when I grew in Rukongai. I owe him and training you is the only way I can fulfill my duty." Seikatsu then leaned onto Kami shoulder unable to stand on his own. "I took on the life of a exile for I knew Central 46 wouldn't allow me to come in contact with a boy as powerful as you. They would think I was going to revolt and someday destroy Soul Society, thus I started a rumor. I began acting suspicous so that I would be accused of treason. All part of your fathers plan." Kami then looked into Seikatsu eyes. "You look just like him" Kami said sadly. He then looked up at the sky and continued with his story. "After my exile I closely kept a eye on you. Watched you so that you may one day do this. From now on I will train you understand. You will change the world, like your father had intended " Kami said standing up and helping Seikatsu up aswell. Seikatsu finally muscled up enough strength and courage to speak. "Koibito and Chibusa....my friends....I have to find them." Seikatsu said painfully. "I know who has them. A group known as the Movement, they wanted you to go after them. So that they may kill you before I get to you. So that they with ease will destroy al of Soul Society. One day you will save your friends but not now. You must become strong for that..I belive the Movement will be your greatest challenge" Kami said emotionless as he dropped Seikatsu to the ground and grabbed his wrist as he lay on the ground unconcious. "Lisa, you're here so that you may assist me in making this boy strong, you can help him control his hollow powers." Kami said as he shunpo'd away holding Seikatsu wrist along with Lisa they left the battledfield only leaving a fallen espada. As Kami had left Grimmjow appeared sadly. "Too late...or maybe not" Grimmjow said quietly as he looked at Nou lay dead. Grimmjow then approached Nou with a bright purple orb in hand. "Welcome to the Movement" Grimmojow said proudly. ''Back In Shizukana Town In the mountains near Seikatsu's home. Weeks later Seikatsu now with newfound information and now healed. He is the boy he is supposed to change the world. Training alongside Kami Kemuri, obtaining new powers on the way. Seikatsu trains endlessly and brutally with his new friends in Shizukana Town. And one day he will defeat the Movement and save his old friends.